vampire_diariesfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
There Goes the Neighborhood
Sinopse Anna traz uma convidada surpresa quando ela faz uma visita ao Damon. Elena e Stefan saem com Caroline e Matt, mas Stefan e Matt descobrem que têm alguns pontos em comum. Jenna se reúne com a sua velha amiga Kelly, e o relacionamento com Anna Jeremy toma um rumo inesperado. Personagens Personagens Principais * Nina Dobrev como Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley como Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder como Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen como Jeremy Gilbert * Sara Canning como Jenna Sommers * Katerina Graham como Bonnie Bennett (créditos apenas) * Candice Accola como Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig como Matt Donovan * Michael Trevino como Tyler Lockwood (créditos apenas) * Matt Davis como Alaric Saltzman Co-Estrelando * Malese Jow como Anna * Kelly Hu como Pearl * Sterling Sulieman como Harper * Stephen Martines como Frederick * Melinda Clarke como Kelly Donovan Co-Estrelando * Jeni Perillo como Bethanne * Tiffany Morgan como Samantha Gibbons Quotes :Anna: (Para os vampiros da tumba que estão há 146 anos fora de contato) O que estão assistindo? Vocês estão vendo a mesma coisa o tempo todo. Existem mais de 150 canais, isso é chamado de controle remoto. Esse botão muda de canal... Não, aperta assim. :Damon: Eu não tenho nenhuma vontade de ver a Katherine... nunca mais. E não tem nada nesse mundo que me faça ser seu faz tudo. :Pearl: Eu não estou pedindo sua ajuda Damon, achar Katherine seria apenas um sinal de gentileza. O resto não está em negociação. (aperta os olhos de Damon) Eu tenho 400 anos a mais que você garoto, eu te faço em pedacinhos num piscar de olhos e você sabe. Eu entro em contato. :Elena: Você já saiu assim com outro casal? :Stefan: Ah, já mas faz um tempinho... Foi em 72 Hef e as gêmeas. Coelhinhas, fiquei co a Miss Júnior. :Kelly Donovan: Adoro ver um homem afogando as lágrimas, é tão... sexy. :Damon: É mais para fechar as feridas. E você? :Kelly Donovan: Eu vim fazer uma entrevista para trabalhar aqui, mas... acho que a gerente me deu um bolo. :Jenna: Não reclama, não pode ser tão ruim. :Damon: Você ficaria surpresa. A principal razão da existência me abandonou e depois dos fatos de hoje, o que restou do terreno instável por onde ando está prestes a desabar... Vamos encher a cara. :Matt: (Na sala de estar de Stefan) Eu sempre quis ver como era aqui dentro. :Stefan: Sim, eu acho que é... um exagero. :Matt: (risos) Sim, cabem duas da minha casa aqui dentro. :Jeremy: (seduzindo Anna com o seu sangue para ela revelar-se a ele) Eu me cortei, pode passar o pano? :Anna: Hm... hm... Não dá. :Jeremy: Algum problema com sangue, Anna? :Jeremy: (a Anna depois que ela alimentou dele) Por que você não... me matou? :Anna: Eu não sei, talvez eu tenha uma queda por garotos como você. :Jeremy: Como assim? :Anna: Perdidos.. Por que você me confrontou? Por que se arriscou? :Jeremy: Porque se fosse verdade... podia... podia ser verdade sobre a Vicki, e também porque... Eu quero que me transforme. :Kelly Donovan: Mattie, por favor. :Matt: Sabe o que eu estava fazendo hoje, mãe? Eu estava me divertindo, tentando esquecer todos os problemas que eu tenho que lidar todos os dias... aproveitando uma noite com meus amigos. E então lá está você, bêbada no bar, onde eu trabalho para pagar as contas que você não paga, e aí você sai de lá agindo como uma criança ... agarrada com algum cara com a metade da sua idade. Eu sou o filho mãe, você tinha que ser responsável por mim. Galeria 116.jpg|Damon. normal tvd116002.jpg|Damon e Pearl. normal tvd116006.jpg|Pearl, Anna e Damon. normal tvd116004.jpg|Pearl e Damon. normal tvd16carro.jpg|Stefan, Elena, Caroline e Matt na garagem. normal tvd16carolineelena.jpg|Elena and Caroline olhando para Stefan e Matt (que não estão na foto). normal tvd16 42.jpg|Stefan, Elena, Matt e Caroline fora da Pensão. normal tvd16matt.jpg|Matt. Referências *Brad Pitt, que interpretou Louis no filme de 1994''Entrevista com o Vampiro.'' *Wayne Newton *Paula Abdul *''Cougar Town'' Trilha Sonora Trivia * Este episódio teve 2.80 milhões de telespectadores nos Estados Unidos, tornando-se o episódio menos assistido da temporada. * Jeremy descobre a existência de vampiros neste episódio. Categoria:Guia de Episódios de Vampire Diaries Categoria:1ª Temporada